A Quick Snack Before Dinner
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Before a dinner date at Nozu, André gets a taste of something good. Inspired by the episode "The Hambone King". Contains Jade/André (Jandré), and is also featured in "The Fanfic-Reader-88 Oneshot Collection". Rated M for sexual content and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.


**Dan and Nick own ****_Victorious. _**

**_(Takes place before the first Nozu scene in the episode "The Hambone King".)_**

**(Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, Friday night, sometime in spring 2012)**

**"You sure you really wanna do this? Whatever it is **we're about to do."

That was the question Andre had posed to Jade as they were sitting in his car in the parking lot of Nozu, where they were planning on having dinner, and unknown to them, where Tori, Cat and Robbie were already eating.

"Yeah, I am, I do want this," Jade answered, having kissed her dreadlocked friend just seconds earlier. For her, it was a spur-of-the-moment move spurred by sudden desire and not having had any physical attention or affection since she broke up with Beck. And while it appeared to be that way on the surface, for André, it had refueled the brief but strong fire that he felt internally when he had his crush on her earlier in the school year.

"But what about - "

"Listen, if you're worried about me or any kind of feelings for Beck, don't be," Jade said as she rested her hands on his right leg. "I know we were together for so long, and that you're worried because he's your best friend, and you're probably betraying him if you fool around with me, but you don't need to think about it. I'm moving on, and I'm sure he already has moved on, so there isn't much of a point to stress over this."

Rather than debate or argue about it, Andre simply followed along with the figurative instructions left by Jade's comments, which was made clear when he said, "alright, if you say so." With that, André returned Jade's kiss, and he did so with authority.

After the duo continued locking lips for another minute or so, Jade had wondered about what Andre might have wanted her to do, if he wanted her to do anything. With that in mind, she asked him, "should I get in the backseat, or do you want me to actually stand outside?"

"No, you don't need to do that," Andre began somewhat nervously. "Actually, just push the seat back, because I have an idea."

Seemingly as if she could read André's mind, Jade used both levers to push the seat back as he had asked her to do, first by pulling the one on her right that allowed the seat to recline, and then she reached the lever under the seat that actually moved it backwards. While it wasn't entirely against the wall of the backseat, the front passenger seat was pushed back far enough for Jade and Andre to move at least somewhat comfortably. No sooner than Jade had adjusted the seat, Andre was at the door of the passenger side where Jade was, but just as he was about to re-enter the car after he opened the door, she stopped him before he could get in, although it wasn't for the reason that he thought.

"What's wrong, Jade? You change your mind?" André asked, shocked at the perceived change of plans.

"No, it's fine, I wanna do this," Jade replied, having reached over to run her right hand on his right arm to reassure him. "I just need a favor. I need you to stand in front of me right quick so I can... fix myself up. I know that it might be hard for someone to see us because of where you parked, but still, it helps to be careful."

"I understand that. Okay, I'll keep a look out, and you just do whatever you need to do."

André then looked around the parking lot and the neighborhood that directly surrounded Nozu, and he did see people walking in the restaurant, but because of where he parked, like Jade said, nobody could actually see what Andre was doing - if he had been doing anything, and there didn't appear to be anyone that actually cared about what was going on in the lot.

Meanwhile, and unknown to him, Jade had slipped off her jacket, and after that, she had unlaced her boots enough to take them off, before she ended up removing her stockings as well, and as it turned out, there was no semblance of any underwear beneath said article of clothing. All she had on now was her long-sleeve red shirt, her black skirt and whatever bra she had wore, and if there was one, it was presumably black.

Once she had gotten rid of the necessary articles of clothing, Jade had informed André that she was ready for him to get back in the car, and he immediately saw her bare legs and feet, and in virtually the same amount of time, he had become physically and mentally aroused by the large flashes of pale white skin mixed with small specs of black, which came in the form of her trademark coat of polish that was spread around her finger and toe nails. It wasn't as comfortable as he would have liked, but as he knelt down in front of her, Andre recognized that he had enough space to avoid being too cramped in. Just as Jade briefly wrapped her legs around him before placing them on his shoulders, Andre looked on the backseat and noticed that Jade's jacket, stockings and boots were there, but there weren't any panties. Then it quickly dawned on him why that was the case.

"So, you didn't wear any underwear, I see," Andre began before laughing. "Did you plan this?"

"No, I didn't plan anything," Jade replied, returning the laugh and flashing her rarely seen but still attractive smile. "I... I was feeling brave today, and I just decided to be adventurous, plus I figured that since I was wearing my stockings, I would still be fine."

"Not wearing any panties makes Jade West feel brave? The woman who has the entire school on edge? I don't believe that."

Becoming slightly irritated, but still amused, Jade laughed some more before she said, "okay, are we gonna keep talking about me not wearing any underwear, or are you gonna make yourself useful down there?"

"Alright, alright, I'm stopping now," André said before moving even further between his Gothic friend's legs. "Here goes nothing." After saying that, he briefly kissed the inside of Jade's thighs before zeroing in on the final destination that was her clit and lower lips. He kissed on these places as well before he finally licked the small button-like piece of flesh. He was nervous about what he was doing, not only out of concern for doing it right, but he was also worried that Jade might have been pissed off that he was going rather slow. But surprisingly, even with the lack of speed, she was still enjoying herself, partly evident because of her moving her legs moving across André's shoulders and upper back, but more importantly, it was noticeable because...

"Uhh. Ohh. Ohh."

The sound of Jade's moans didn't entirely erase his fears, but they did encourage André to go faster, and to her, he didn't disappoint, and she was willing to be as patient as she needed to be, although fortunately for her, she wouldn't have to be too patient.

Meanwhile, André kept licking, and at one point, had even began sucking on Jade's clit as he picked up the speed of his oral display. In one stretch of time, he had also started running his tongue through the opening of her vagina, and he licked in and around the hole as best as he could, which made Jade even wetter, and caused her to moan some more.

She wasn't driven up the wall by André trying to tongue down her walls just yet, but she was turned on enough, so much to the point that she had started running her hands through his dreads, which had even made her briefly think of the chorus to an old R&amp;B song that came out shortly before they were both born. After he got out of her opening, André went back to Jade's clit, and he licked and sucked it as fast and as hard as he could without hurting her or making her uncomfortable, although a small part of his conscience was telling him that she might enjoy the pain. Once a couple more minutes had passed, André's work was finally about to be rewarded, and Jade made it her business to remind him of it.

"Oh... Oh GOD, André. I... I'm gonna cum. Oh shit, I'm gonna cum," Jade moaned out in pleasure. But rather than say anything, he simply continued with what he was doing, and he did so in an even more aggressive manner. This made Jade gasp loudly, and even caused her to slightly lift herself off of the seat, and also kick the door of the glove compartment with her right foot.

When he did finally stop to look at his friend, André watched in a mix of amazement and concern, and as he collected his thoughts, he asked Jade, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I... I'm great, actually," Jade replied as she finally looked at André. "That was pretty good."

"It _was _pretty good?"

"Wait, you're not done?" Jade asked, confused but also secretly happy with the idea.

"I didn't think I was. Now, was I wrong?" André asked, laughing a little bit just as he finished the question.

"No, you weren't. Now, get back down there," Jade said humorously.

"Now that's the Jade I know." Once he repositioned himself back between Jade's legs, André returned his head near her private area. But before he began licking her clit and lower lips again, he ran his tongue around her backdoor. She had enjoyed what André did already, but when she felt him licking her asshole, it brought her to another level of excitement. Beck never did it, and she hadn't even thought to ask him to, so it was a new experience, one that she seemed to enjoy quite a bit.

"Ahhh... Oh shit, André. Huhhh. Oh my GOD, that's so good."

Rather than respond to her cries of pleasure, André simply kept swirling his tongue around Jade's tighter hole for about another minute. When he was finished, he returned to the supposedly intended opening, but now, his motivation went beyond simple oral stimulation. Right before he went back to eating her out, he brought his right hand up to the edge of the seat, with her lap just a few inches away, and for the first time in a few minutes, he made eye contact with Jade and asked her if it was okay if he went through with his next plan.

"Do you want me to go in like this?" André asked as he held his hand up for Jade to see.

"Yeah, do it. Please do it," Jade quietly huffed out.

"Well, since you said please." After hearing her laugh at his last comment, André stuck his index finger inside of Jade, and before he stuck his middle finger through as well, he asked if that was good enough, even with how tight she felt around the one finger that was already inside.

"It is... but can you give me one more?"

"Sure."

Now armed with her permission to go through with his original plan, André slipped his middle finger through Jade's walls with his index already inside of her, and he began sliding them in and out of her. It wasn't happening at a great speed, but André was going fast enough to keep Jade from being impatient, although with the soft moans coming from the usually brooding girl, that didn't appear to be an issue.

Before long, he moved closer and put his tongue back on her love button, and he didn't waste time in licking it as he pumped his fingers in and out of her lower lips. Like his fingering, André licked Jade just fast enough to keep her pleased. But in seconds, and if nothing else, no longer than a minute, he sped up the pace of both actions, so much to the point that she put her hands back on his head, and this time, she had even went as far as gripping onto it as he continued to eat and finger-fuck her. But even as pleasurable as he had made it for her already, what André would do next would drive her over the edge.

After getting a few final aggressive licks and sucks of her clit, André began pushing his fingers even faster inside of Jade, and along with the rapid pumping, he had even scraped the top of her walls in a "come here" motion for a little while, and as it would turn out, this was what he needed to get her off again. With a few extra minutes passing by, he signaled "come here" even faster and even more aggressively, and to a degree, she did that literally, as her bucking up and jerking her hips had brought her even closer to him, which caused her legs and the back of her feet to drift even further down his back. Then finally...

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I... I'm gonna cum again. André, baby, I'm gonna cum again," Jade cried out as André continued his motion.

"Come on, girl, that's the plan. Do it, Jade. Cum," André said. "Just go ahead and cum."

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh fucking shit, André! Yes! Ahhh!"

As promised, Jade came again, which resulted in her second orgasm. But what she wasn't aware of, yet, was that this orgasm had hit in a way that hadn't happened to her before.

"So, was that good?" André asked as he finally took his fingers out of Jade.

"Can't you tell? That was great," Jade replied with a smile and a bit of laughter. "I mean, that was... oh crap, did I? Oh no, please tell me I didn't do that."

"Wait, Jade, what's wrong?" André asked as he picked up on Jade's panic as she brought her legs off of him and back on the seat and the floor.

"I think I peed on the seat. Oh my GOD, André, I'm so sorry - "

"Jade, listen, listen. Baby, you didn't pee on the seat."

"Okay, then why is the seat wet?"

"Actually, what happened was that you squirted. You didn't actually pee, it just felt like you did. Besides, it isn't that much on the seat. It might just feel that way because you're sitting in it."

"Okay, that's not so bad, I guess." After sitting up in the seat, Jade then said, "listen, I promise that I'll help you clean this up if I have to."

"Jade, don't worry about it," André began. "I can fix this myself. I can just wipe the seat down after we go home. Besides, your squirt isn't the worst thing that I've had to clean out of a car lately." André was referring to the two incidents involving his grandma, where she had spilled her oatmeal in Tori's hands as he was giving her a ride to school, and when a cup of her urine had fell in Beck's car.

"If you insist." Then after a brief silence, Jade moved closer to André so she could kiss him, which he gladly accepted and returned. Once they broke apart, she then seductively asked him, "so, would you mind it if I returned the favor?"

"Listen, as much as I want you to, no, better yet, as much as I would love for you to do that," I gotta pass for now," André replied. "If we stay out here, we might not make it inside, and I can wait if it keeps you from having to rush anything. Maybe when we leave, you can do that... and a little bit more if you don't mind."

After seeing the smile that formed on his face, Jade returned it in an even more devious manner as she said, "I wouldn't mind it at all." She then welcomed André in her personal space as he went to kiss her this time, which she returned just as easily as he had when she kissed him. When they broke apart again, and as she grabbed the clothes she stripped off, she thought of a situation from earlier in the school year that he didn't know she knew about, and as she started getting dressed, she brought it up.

"Hey, can I ask you something important?" Jade asked as she began putting her stockings back on.

"Sure, what's up?" André answered as he helped with her boots.

"Why didn't you tell me about the crush you had on me a few months ago?"

"Uhhh..."

**(The end.)**

**(NOTE: this story contains a reference to the song "Dred Loc" by Me'Shell Ndegéocello. The song is property of herself and the label responsible for its release. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


End file.
